


Omission of Lies

by beb303



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beb303/pseuds/beb303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Stydia scenes from episode 5x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omission of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like the episode was advertised to be Stydia-centric and it ended up being kind of a let down, so I added in 2 scenes that I felt would have made me happier. Hope you like!

Lydia was beginning to think that maybe she really was psychic. It was either that, or their days were just becoming that predictable.

She sat in her last class knowing exactly what was about to happen. The bell would ring. She’d walk to her locker, fake a few encouraging smiles at her friends, and pretend everything was going perfectly. She’d go to her car, which Stiles would already be leaning against as he waited for her. He’d make a few quips about how he missed his jeep. They’d drive all over and make no progress. They’d do it all again tomorrow.

The bell rang, and so it began.

“Did you talk to anyone?” Stiles asked as soon as both of their doors were shut.

“ About how we have no leads, no idea what we’re doing, and no way of knowing how much time we have left to figure it out? No.”

“Great!” he said with mock-happiness. Lydia smiled sarcastically at him and pulled out of the school’s parking lot.

“You know, I know I already tested this theory out on you yesterday-“

“And the day before, and the before that, and the-“

“Thank you. But as I was saying, I really think we should at least entertain the idea that our mode of transportation is having an affect on our investigating. You’ll recall, my jeep led us to Eichen House, Mexico….” He continued babbling on about his precious car, but Lydia tuned him out as she continued to drive to the next place on their list. Once they got to another random area of forest, she parked the car, and watched as Stiles closed the door, flinching as he did so.

It didn’t take long for them to realize they had already been there. It took even less time for her to want to go see Parrish. Stiles was vehemently against that idea, so they bickered from the time they got out of the car until they reached their disappointing destination.

They were getting nowhere. Stiles was being increasingly unhelpful. Their friends were barely speaking to each other. She figured she’d give it one last try.

“So how about we talk to Parrish?”

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because one of the bodies… One of them could be…”

“Could be what?

“One of them could be a clue.”

“We wouldn’t need a clue if we just went and talked to Parrish.”

“Well, yeah… but… but if we stay here, it could…” he stuttered, and Lydia wondered if he really actually thought that she wasn’t picking up on his behavior.

“Forget Parrish,” she interrupted, putting him out of his misery. “We’re not leaving until you tell me what’s going on.”

“What do you mean, what’s going on? We’re trying to find the Nemeton to prove that Parrish is serially stealing the serial killing Dread Doctor’s victims! That’s all.”

“We’re never going to find anything with you being so distracted. Do you think I haven’t noticed your nervous ramblings? It’s like you’re afraid of a moment of silence, like the secret you’ve been keeping might slip out.”

“I always ramble,” he pointed out.

“True. But it’s not usually paired with fidgeting-“

“ADHD.”

“And wanting to avoid our friends-“

“You agreed to that, too!”

“And a suspicious bad elbow injury that popped up out of nowhere.”

He opened his mouth to refute her other argument but then just shut it, knowing she had him. Lydia briefly wondered when she had started caring enough to take in so many details about Stiles, but quickly pushed the thought aside.

He groaned and started pacing, his hands covering his mouth as he became deep in thought. “Can’t you just please trust that whatever is going on with me can be handled by me?”

“But it doesn’t need to be handled just by you.” He still looked unsure. “Does Scott know?”

Stiles sighed with resignation. “No.” Then, more quietly, he added, “He’s the last person I want to know.”

Suddenly, Lydia grabbed his hand and started walking back to her car.

“Where are we going?”

“You can’t tell Scott, you don’t want to tell me, so we’re going to Malia. I’ll drop you off, and just finish this on my own.”

He quickened his pace so that he was now in front of her, blocking her path. “No. No… Let’s just…” he took a deep breath. “Alright. I want to tell you. I want to tell you more than anything. But you don’t want to hear this, okay Lydia? I promise you’d rather not know. Because once I tell you, you’re involved, and we can’t come back to this.”

“Why don’t you want to tell Scott and Malia?” she asked nervously.

“Because I’ll be letting them down. I could really lose them over this. I don’t know how much more Malia can take, and the thought of losing Scott is too much to think about.”

“And… me?”

“I don’t know.”

She looked down and realized she was still holding onto his hand, or maybe he was holding onto hers. She wasn’t sure, but she got the feeling she needed to not let go. She looked back up at Stiles, but his head was down, avoiding her.

There was a long silence as she watched him internally struggling with something. She noticed his hands were shaking so she gripped harder. That must have given him the final push he needed because a few moments later, he let out a deep breath and said quietly, “Donovan is dead… I killed him.”

Lydia felt her stomach drop. She thought maybe she’d misheard him, but then somehow she knew it was true. She knew it had to be something bad that was eating away at him. She knew she needed more information.

“What… Um. I… I think-“

Suddenly he ripped his hand from hers and started pacing, talking a mile a minute as if now that he had told his secret, he needed to get every last detail out.

“I was at the school fixing the jeep and he came up from behind me and-and he attacked me! He bit me, and I tried to fight him off, and I ran inside to the library and he chased after me and I was hiding but he knew I was in there and he started saying all this awful crap about my dad and the next thing I knew I was climbing up the scaffolding and he was behind me and I pulled on a support beam and everything came toppling down and when I looked back… One of the beams went right through him, Lydia. He was freaking impaled.”

She wasn’t sure why but her first thought was that he hadn’t taken a breath throughout the entire story. Then she started to process all of the information she just received, almost too deep in thought to notice that Stiles removed his jacket.

“Look,” he said as he pulled at his shirt to reveal a strange looking mark on his shoulder. “This is where he bit me. I know it probably doesn’t prove anything… I know that. I just… Now you know he definitely came at me, right?”

Lydia ignored him and reached out to touch the mark. It was an odd shape, and it looked like it hurt. She didn’t want to picture what it must have looked like that night. She looked from the mark up to Stiles for the first time since before he told her everything. “Prove…?”

“What?”

“You said prove- “It probably doesn’t prove anything.”

“That’s all you got from what I just told you?” Stiles fixed his shirt and looked confused. 

She glared at him and he rolled his eyes before explaining. “Well, yeah. I mean, I know it’s a lot to wrap your head around.”

“Stiles, I believe you,” she said simply.

His mouth hung open and his arms, which had been waving around wildly as he spoke, simply fell to his side. “You do?”

The surprised tone in his voice broke her heart a little. All this time he thought everyone would blame him, or think he was a cold-blooded killer, or that he’d lose everyone he cared about.

“Yes.” She put her hands on each of his shoulders and looked him in the eye, making sure he listened to every word she had to say. “Donovan wanted to kill your dad and hurt you, too. He wasn’t right in the head. Anyone who was around him knew he had issues, especially after the Dread Doctors went after him.”

He didn’t say anything. He just watched her talk. Lydia noticed for the first time that underneath all of the nervousness and unease, Stiles was just sad, which was a version of him that she just couldn’t bear. Before she could remind herself that she wasn’t his girlfriend, that she should’ve been focused on finding the Nemeton, not comforting a completely innocent boy, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him so tightly, he probably had no other choice than to pull her to him like she was the only person he had in the world.

“And for the record,” she said, still in his arms, “I didn’t need evidence against Donovan to believe you. You are Stiles, you care about people and help them and you’re good.”

“Thanks,” he said as they let go of each other. “I’ve been going over this conversation in my head for so long, and now I don’t know what else to say besides that.”

The logical part of Lydia’s brain seemed to wake up. “Well, we still have a few more places to drive to today so I’ll give you lots to say. Like, what did you do afterwards? How did the police find out about this? When did this happen?”

She asked him a million more questions, but he seemed grateful to finally get it all out.

Hours later, Stiles got a call that his car had been fully repaired and he insisted on Lydia driving him to the mechanic, letting him follow her home where she could park her car, and then he drove them to several more locations. Lydia thought that seemed neurotic, but then, Stiles was a little neurotic, especially when it came to the jeep. She went along with it nonetheless.

It was just after it had started to get dark that Scott texted Stiles that there was an emergency, that he needed to meet at the veterinarian clinic, and that he needed to come alone. When they pulled up, Lydia opted to stay behind and let the boys handle this one, as Scott had seemingly wanted. If they needed her, she’d be right outside.

When they arrived, Stiles looked over at her quickly before jumping out of the car when he saw his friend rushing around outside. She sat in the front seat of his jeep watching them talk in the pouring rain, wishing she could make out a word either of them was saying. Lydia got the sense that something was very wrong.

She saw Scott hand Stiles something, but through the blurring windshield she had no idea what it could be. Neither of them looked happy. Stiles’ back was facing her but his shoulders were hunched. Was Scott yelling?

One minute they were both there shouting and the next Scott stormed inside, leaving Stiles just standing in the rain. Lydia didn’t know what to do. She wanted to get out of the car and see what was wrong, but instead she let him take the time he needed before coming back to her.

A few moments later, the door to the jeep was flung open and a soaking wet Stiles got in and slammed it shut. He was breathing heavily, tapping his fingers quickly against his pants.

“Stiles-“ she started hesitantly, but was interrupted by him punching the steering wheel. “Stiles, what happened? What’s wrong?”

“He knows about Donovan,” he said in the angriest tone Lydia had heard from him since he was void. “Well, he thinks he knows. He thinks he knows everything, right from wrong, good from bad… But he doesn’t have a clue.” 

He rubbed his face hard, and Lydia noticed for the first time that he was crying.

“Just breathe, okay? Breathe. You have to just breathe,” she said, trying to calm him down and avoid the panic attacks he was prone to. “Scott has so much going on right now with Kira leaving and now he’s the alpha of this mess, and he’s just overwhelmed.”

Stiles didn’t say anything right away. He took a few moments to calm down before breaking the silence. “He didn’t know you were waiting in the car… He pretty much told me to stay away from you.” He started tapping his fingers again. “God, without Scott it feels like I have no one.”

Lydia looked down at his nervous hands. She needed him to know he didn’t have no one. He had lots of people. And what about her? She was somebody. And he had her more than anyone else did. He was always the first person she called, the arm she grabbed when she was scared, the one she told everything to. He was her best friend; he was her world. She grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. He squeezed her hand back.

Soon, they went back to just sitting next to each other. Stiles’ breathing calmed down, and the rain started to let up.

“Sorry. I can take you home now. You said you wanted to go see Parrish, right?” he said as he started the car.

“No,” she said too quickly. “Let’s go back to your house. I think it’s about time something went our way this week. Maybe we just need your whiteboard and some string.”

He looked at her suspiciously, like he knew she just didn’t want to leave him alone tonight, so she added, “Besides, being out in the woods at night while it’s raining sounds like a good way to end up being the next body that goes missing.”

Whether or not he believed her, she wasn’t sure. But he smiled and let her stay by his side that night as they investigated, and it was just like so many other nights, even though everything outside of the two of them had drastically changed.


End file.
